The accurate use of an archery bow is a skill which very nearly approaches an art form. It is generally considered to be considerably more difficult to shoot an archery bow accurately than a firearm, as the projectile (arrow) generally has a much higher percentage of mass in comparison to the bow than does a bullet to a gun, and the speed of the arrow is comparatively much less.
The above factors result in a tendency for the bow to deflect from the desired alignment when the bow string is released and the arrow is fired; such deflection of the bow may occur due to the physical reactive forces acting upon the bow from the arrow's departure, and/or may be due to the reaction of the archer to the movement of the bow at the release of the bow string. These reactive forces are somewhat greater with a compound bow, wherein the bow string is drawn over a series of pulleys to amplify the force, than with a standard long bow. In any event, some means of stabilizing the bow to preclude movement of the bow at the point of release of the bow string and the initiation of the flight of the arrow from the bow, is highly desirable.
Typically, such reactions cause the bow to tip slightly forward, due to the center of mass of the bow being essentially at the arrow rest and above the archer's hand grip, and/or to twist or torque slightly due to the bodily reaction of the archer's arm and wrist holding the bow as the bow moves when the bow string is released. Numerous archery bow stabilizers have been developed in the past, as will be discussed in the Description of the Prior Art below, but none are adapted to provide full stabilization of a bow, particularly a compound bow, about both the vertical and lateral axes of the bow, as accomplished by the present invention.